dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy Graves
Mercy Graves was Lex Luthor's bodyguard and personal assistant. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel'' After Hanford Technologies is successfully exposed by Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, Mercy accompanies Lex Luthor to a construction site of the company, where he announces that LexCorp Industries is purchasing all of Hanford's holdings (including the site), as well as retaining all of Hanford's employees, as he claims that the employees should not suffer from the immoral actions of their former CEO. Lex proceeds to admit that despite his failings, Mark Hanford had been a good CEO, who's big mistake was selling illegal Kryptonian technology. Later, in the privacy of his car, only Mercy hears Lex finish - because there are so many more interesting things that could potentially be done with itEverything That All 5 Chapters of the Prequel Comic Taught Us About the World of Batman v Superman. Mercy later also accompanies Lex Luthor to the latter's public announcement of his intention to rebuild LexCorp Tower, and financially support the rebuilding of Metropolis. When they reach the privacy of their car, Mercy praises the expertise with which Lex handled certain complicated questions from the reporters at the event, notably answering that he doesn't know enough about Superman to make a comment. Lex, however, claims that there was nothing to "handle", as he was telling the truth - he does in fact know little about Superman. However, as Lex and Mercy return to the former's LexCorp facility, he continues, saying that he has been "working on changing that." With those words, Lex enters a private room with CCTV screens (displaying the corpse of General Zod, the Fortress of Solitude, and a Kryptonian DNA double helix), asking Mercy to make sure he isn't disturbed, as he plans to spend the rest of the day in thereEverything That All 5 Chapters of the Prequel Comic Taught Us About the World of Batman v Superman. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Mercy is shown in the first US capital hearing, watching the testimony of Kahina Ziri. She is later seen escorting Senator Finch and Barrows to a meeting with Lex Luthor She also delievers the body of the deceased Kryptonian, General Zod to Lex. Mercy is present at the charitable function Lex holds at his villa. There, she notices Bruce Wayne creeping about suspiciously and decides to follow him. She finds him downstairs next to a computer server and enquires what he is doing there. Bruce responds claiming he was looking for the bathroom which she says is upstairs, leading him there after being in turn asked to leave by staff. Later, Mercy is present at the US Capitol with Lex and Wallace Keefe to attend the Senate committee hearing for Superman. After he has a brief talk with Senator Finch, Lex instructs Mercy to enter the committee chamber and reserve him a seat. However, Lex never arrives and when a bomb hidden inside Keefe's wheelchair is detonated, Mercy and all others present perish, bar the invulnerable Superman. Personality Mercy is extremely loyal to Lex Luthor, whom she seems to admire. She is a lady of few words, instead efficiently carrying out her duties and obligations, while being initially privy to most of her boss' plans concerning Superman, right up until Lex resolves to have her killed at the US Capitol bombing, getting rid of the loose end tying him to Wallace Keefe. Relationships Allies *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - boss and killer Enemies *Superman † *Batman *Wonder Woman *Senator Finch † *Kahina Ziri Trivia *Originally Mercy Graves made her first debut on ''Superman the Animated Series. Due to the popularity of her character, she was eventually adapted into the DC Comics universe. Behind the scenes *When DC and WB originally announced Okamoto's involvement in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in 2014, they labeled the character she was playing as "created in this fictional universe". However, on July 27, 2015, DC confirmed on their official Comic-Con Trailer Breakdown, that she is, in fact, playing Mercy Graves.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7TE_MhsOLs Trailer Breakdown – Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - YouTube] References External Links *Mercy Graves at the Superman Wiki *Mercy Graves at the DC Animated Universe *Mercy Graves at the DC Database *Mercy Graves at the DC Movies Wiki Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Villains Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lex Luthor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Metropolis residents